Two Blondes
by DayD-Ari
Summary: Oliver brought her back to Smallville, maybe the romance will evolve even more as Chloe is back home and with her family again... LONG OVERDUE CHAPTER 18!
1. Familiar Faces

**A/N-I don't own Smallville if I did Chloe would have all the male attention. This is Chollie fic so enjoy.**

'My life began the minute I left Smallville, leaving behind the drama, pain and everything else. I never thought I would leave but I did, I am a happily married mother who gave up her dream of being a reporter to stay home and take care of her daughter. I live in foggy London only because this was where my husband lived when I met him and he insisted I move up here with him.'

Chloe sat at her kitchen table writing about everything that happened in her life so far. She forgot how good it felt to get something out even if it was on paper and writing about it and not typing it had a different feel to it too. One thing that didn't change was her love for coffee and she wanted some coffee right now. She got up to get her coffee mug when she heard the mighty lungs of her daughter.

She rushed up the stairs. "Its okay sweetie, mommy's here."

She took her into her arms, sat down in the rocking chair and tried to put her back to sleep. It was a task she had gotten used to, she sometimes wished her family was here to see her and her wonderful baby. She had talked to Lois and her father, they were happy for her, she took out pictures and sent them via email and they adored them. She had told them she would visit as soon as she could, knowing that her husband wouldn't let her. It wasn't like he was keeping her from seeing them but if they did visit it wouldn't be for long because he thought she wouldn't want to go back London with him cause she missed her home too much. After putting her daughter to sleep she went back downstairs and got her mug of coffee and sat next to the window staring at the clouds that she could barely see.

Oliver hated being in London, he didn't hate the city. It wasn't **his** type of city, he always felt he didn't fit in, not that he wanted to fit in; it just wasn't working for him. He checked into a hotel and jumped on the bed as soon as he entered the bedroom. He had major jet lag and it felt so good to stretch his legs, being cooped up in the car didn't make it any better after the flight. It was like he had no desire for any kind of activity and that included business and that was what he was here for, business. The only time he got a vacation was business trips not that, that was a vacation.

The next day Oliver was walking through the city when he stopped after seeing a blond haired woman inside a pastry shop that looked familiar. He peered through the glass and saw her sitting eating a bagel and talking to one of the waitresses. He walked inside and continued to stare at her until he decided to go up to her.

"Hi…" He didn't get to finish the moment he saw her face he forgot what he was going to say and it didn't matter because she hadn't noticed and heard.

"Here you go Mrs. Mack." The waitress said placing a cup of coffee on the table.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Chloe?" He managed to say.

She raised her head and saw Oliver Queen standing before her which caught her off guard; she wasn't expecting to see him anytime soon. "Hello Mr. Queen." She said extending a hand.

He shook her hand and he sat down after she invited him to join her. "This is a coincidence, haven't seen you in a long while so what brings you to London?"

"I live here now."

He was about to say something when a tiny voice stopped him. He looked to her side of the table and saw a large pram that he didn't even notice before because he was caught up in the moment with a beautiful lady.

"Oh and who is this adorable baby girl." He said touching a strand of her blond hair.

"This is my daughter Allison, say hi, say hi.' Chloe said holding Allison's hand to give Oliver a wave.

Oliver was stunned at the sight of this; he couldn't believe Chloe was married and had a child. Was she married? Well she had to be if she had a child but then again not really. Chloe really settled down not that anything was wrong with that it was just that he thought she wouldn't be with anyone because they would kind of keep her back from doing what she loved which was being a reporter. But he was wrong and he was okay with being wrong because he barely knew anything about her, only the few things Lois told him which wasn't much.

"So who is the lucky guy that got you to marry him?"

"Mrs. Mack here is your bill." The waitress said.

Chloe laughed at his question who would've known she would be sitting here in a pastry shop in London having a conversation with Oliver Queen of all people. "His name is David Mack, he's a doctor."

He was playing with Allison and he noticed she had the same green eyes as her mother and that was the good thing about genes because Allison was going to grow up as beautiful as her mother. "Well I bet he is one happy doctor."

Her cell phone rang and she excused herself to answer it, a minute later Oliver was being told it was nice to see him and hope they could meet up again and she was gone just like that. He didn't know if he was going to see her again but he would like to. It would be nice to get to know her now after all those years.

**A/N-What do you think I wanted to put as much real life experiences as possible. Do you think I should continue? R&R. Ari**


	2. Thoughts

A/N-Ok so here is chapter 2. Enjoy.

Oliver couldn't get his mind of Chloe since they met in the pastry shop, it seemed like just yesterday when they came together to save Bart and Clark from Lex's take over the world phase. He wanted to see her again, now, but he couldn't, he was surprised when he saw her and it was like this weird excitement when he saw a familiar face. And her smile just made his day better; he hoped she didn't change from the intrepid reporter he knew. He didn't know why he was thinking about her so much, it was almost like he was a kid again and he met a girl for the first time and he couldn't stop thinking about her.

That reminded him that he had no way to contact Chloe if he suddenly wanted to make plans to meet, he could always look in the phone book but that would make him seem desperate and Oliver Queen wasn't desperate. He sat on his sofa after a long day of negotiating over an old warehouse and he was getting hungry, he ordered room service. He then got the phone book and flipped through it looking for David Mack, he found a number but he wasn't going to call, it would be unethical of him.

He found himself dialing the number and listening to the phone ringing, she answered with her gentle voice that he was starting to love. She said hello again and he realized what he was doing and he hung up. 'What the hell is happening to me?"

Chloe put the phone down and returned to the dinner table and her mind couldn't help but go on Oliver, she had noticed that Oliver looked, well what was the word **HOT. **Of course, he was hot the first they she saw him but he had a different hotness after seeing him yesterday, she didn't tell David she saw an old friend from Metropolis and she thought it was okay to think of Oliver like that even though she was married, she wasn't doing anything wrong.

'He was shocked when he heard I was married and when he saw Allison another shocker, he probably thought that I would be a hard working reporter not a hard working mother.

"Who was that on the phone honey?" David asked.

Chloe was drawn out of her thoughts. "Uh no one."

The sound of talking woke Chloe up, David was getting ready to go to work, and he came and kissed her on her forehead and kissed Allison and then left. This was his ritual every morning and sometimes she would wake up and he would have already been gone. She got up and tried to take a long shower but Allison woke up and she had to do her motherly duties. It was pretty quiet only the sounds of Allison sucking on her breast, she sometimes wished she had someone to talk to. If she could talk to David it would be nice but he was hardly ever home because he was always working.

She put Allison down got dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast, she heard the doorbell and she looked through the window in the door and saw Oliver. She wondered how he knew where she was living and what he was doing at her house?

"How do you know where I live?" The first thing she said as she opened the door.

He smiled his charming smile which made her invite him in. "Phone Book."

Even though she wanted to ask why she somehow didn't she was just glad a piece of her old life was in her home, she really didn't care how he found her and why he bothered to come here. "Would you like some coffee?"

Oliver was told that she was addicted to coffee and he was glad to see she still had something that she held onto, he looked around the house it was nice and big perfect for Chloe or so he thought. "No thanks, I'm sorry I came unannounced. I didn't know if I would see you again before I leave."

"You're leaving?" She said faster than she thought she would.

"Yeah Friday."

She knew he would be going back but not that soon. "Well we better make the most of it then it's only Tuesday."

A/N-I know its short but I hope you like it. Please review if you do, I'm also okay with criticism.


	3. Dinner

A/N-Here is chapter 3 for you. Enjoy!

Oliver sat on a chair next to the counter and stared at Chloe making her coffee, he rubbed his head he didn't think she would say something like that and with the way it was said different thoughts could come into a man's crazy mind.

"So have you toured London yet?"

"No I haven't, don't have the time because I'm here on business."

She excused herself for a little while to go upstairs and get Allison whom she placed in her playpen. "If you don't have the time what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well I rather spend time with an old friend than tour London." he smiled.

Chloe laughed at the word friends she was more friends with the mailman than she was with him, this had to be the first actual conversation she ever had since they met that day in Clark's barn.

"It's funny how you say friends when we're not even in that category."

A small smile reached across his lips and he got up, he headed where Allison was and he stared at her trying to reach a stuffed toy in her netted cage. Then he looked at Chloe who was still standing in the kitchen, he wondered how David felt to be married to her and having a beautiful baby, he never met the guy but all he knew he was lucky.

"She looks like you."

Chloe walked over to him. "Who do you expect her to look like? You."

'Can't I keep a straight face around her, every time she says something I have to smile its like I have no control over my face anymore'

"Do you have any plans tonight besides work?" She asked walking back to the kitchen.

"No I don't."

She was going to do something she might regret later but it was a nice thing to do. "Would you like to join my husband and me for dinner?"

He didn't have a chance to answer Chloe told him she would really like if he would come and that was all he needed to hear and he accepted the invitation. Oliver's phone began to ring he didn't answer it because he knew it was time for him to leave and get working on that old warehouse.

"Chloe I have to go but I guess I'll see you later then."

* * *

Oliver had to focus, his mind was all over the place and now he was going to have dinner with Chloe and her husband. He was lucky he wasn't driving he might have crashed the car thinking about her so much, he wondered if it was okay to think about a married woman like the way he thought of her. Who was he kidding of course not.

He got out the car and stood on the side walk staring at the house; he walked up the steps and was stopped by the footsteps of a man who stooped in front the door to open it. "Ello, do I know you?"

Oliver looked at the 6 foot, brown haired, blue eyed man who he believed was Chloe's husband. "Your wife invited me for dinner."

"Well I'm David, come in." They entered the house and David walked where Chloe was told her guest had arrived and went to change.

"This is going to be a long night." He said as he went into the living room.

"What?" Chloe said entering the room.

She had to be insane she didn't want to be reminded of her past and there was a big chunk of it standing in her living room. She hadn't spoken to Clark since she left Smallville and found it too hard to do it now and she was positive that Oliver and Clark were still good friends and Clark probably knew everything about her life by now from Oliver but she figured Clark already knew because Lois couldn't keep her mouth shut. Her mind was spinning circles around her, sure part of her was glad he was here but that life she thought she had left behind couldn't seem to stay away and hell she missed it.

"Nothing."

David came from up stairs and stood in front of him. "Oliver Queen, it's great to finally meet you. please forgive my manners from before after being whole day in a hospital the first thing I want to do is take a cold shower"

Oliver shook his hand. "That's no problem, I didn't think you knew who I was."

David ushered him to the dinner table and they all sat down. "Oh, I didn't you were Mr Queen himself until Chloe told me."

She looked at the two of them sharing a conversation she kind of expected the both of them to be silent through the dinner but they weren't, they were going back and forth talking about work, life and pretty much anything that came to their minds. All she could do was stare at them and smile at everything in front of her.

"Why are you so quiet babe?" David asked.

Chloe drank some wine to clear her throat to answer his question. "No reason, it just seems I'm the only one that is interested in dinner."

They both started eating almost competing to see who could finish eating first but David had to withdraw from the race because his phone began to ring. Chloe didn't want him to answer it but she knew it could be an important call from the hospital and of course she was right, he came over to her and gave her a quick kiss, apologized for dinner and told Oliver it was nice meeting him and left the room. This was also something she had gotten used to, him leaving right in the middle of something. She and Oliver finished dinner without a word, he had offered to help clear the table and wash the dishes but she told him she could handle it and he went to the living room.

After washing the dishes she came and sat opposite him. "I'm sorry about dinner."

He didn't answer and she wondered if he wasn't going to say anything at all while he was still here and she wanted Allison to wake up so she could excuse herself out of this predicament that she had gotten into.

"Aren't you angry?" he had to ask.

She leaned back at the sight of his gaze on her. "With what?"

"With him leaving like that, I'm sure it happens quite often but you must get angry sometimes."

She let out a sigh because she was sad, tired and slightly relieved at same time. "Don't you know that a doctor isn't married to his wife he is married to the hospital he works for and his patients and unfortunately I have to deal with that."

"If you were married to me I don't think it would be that way at all." Oliver said smirking. "By the way how did you two meet?"

A/N-Sorry to cut it short but you could only get a taste of the cake not the whole thing so stay tuned for the rest of the conversation between Oliver and Chloe because it is going to get interesting. Hope you guys liked it you could let me know by **reviewing** it is greatly appreciated. Thanks a lot for reading. **Ari**


	4. Trying to Resist the Urge

**A/N-Thanks for the reviews guys. Luv yah. Here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chloe hated this question it always reminded her of everything that she left behind, don't get her wrong she was kind of glad to be where she was now it was just that she would have preferred to be here with something that she promised herself she would have instead of nothing.

"I was writing an article on a doctor that was mysteriously killed and I met David who was visiting at the time, we started dating and well here we are today."

"Are you happy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She said. "If you call being alone everyday or knowing your husband is cheating on you happy then I couldn't be happier."

Her husband was cheating on her he could have sworn everything was merry between them. "Uh I.. I.. I'm sorry."

"Nothing to say."

He really didn't have anything to say he wasn't good with relationship problems, he couldn't see how David could cheat on Chloe she was ideal in every way, that any man would be glad to have her as his girlfriend or wife. One thing he was sure of was that she would do anything to help her friends how could he give up on someone like that.

"If you don't mind me asking. How do you know he is having an affair?"

"Well after seeing him kissing one of the nurses I think that classifies as cheating. Luckily I left before the show actually began."

Oliver wished David could walk in the house right now so he could ram his face into the nearest wall which would be every wall around him, his anger was quickly boiling up inside him and David was the perfect target to take it out on. Though he hated to admit it he realized that this could be his chance to get into her life and he would never cheat on her, it might seem like taking advantage of the situation but it wasn't like that, that wasn't his intention. Sure he could have any woman he wanted and of course there would be no challenges but with Chloe he felt something, something that he never did with any woman before and it struck him because not only did he meet Chloe after so long he wondered why he felt this way now and not then.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked her eyes twitching.

He was also dealing with an issue of his own a personal conflict that had been eating him up on the inside since they met, how could he comfort her and not touch her, he couldn't stand being around her without wanting to take her into his arms and tell her everything would be okay.

"Have you confronted him?"

Chloe thought he was asking too many questions but the brazen look in his eyes told her he wasn't ashamed of the questions he was asking. "No I haven't, I'm afraid of what might happen after I confront him."

He couldn't hold back the urge to touch her anymore he got up and sat on the chair that she was sitting on and took her face in his hands and turned her it towards him.

"It's going to be okay."

She knew they were sharing a moment but she didn't know what Oliver was expecting from her, she loved David even though he was having an affair, did she? She didn't know anymore, with everything that was happening lately it was more like a role they were both playing instead of an actual relationship. Part of her wanted to kiss Oliver at that precise moment and to feel his soft lips on hers, another part of her didn't because it would be because she was trying to get back at David. Why did she want to kiss Oliver? She never thought of him as anything other than an acquaintance so why the sudden urge to kiss him, maybe it was because she felt like he genuinely cared, for so long she hadn't felt that from David that when Oliver told her it would be okay it made her believe that it really would. Chloe knew now wasn't the time for all the thoughts messing up her mind she needed a good night's sleep.

"I think you should go." She had gotten up and now stood in the hall.

"Um, okay then."

Oliver followed her to the door and before she opened it he came up to her and she was forced to look up at him, he kissed her gently on her forehead and then walked out the door after she opened it. He left her with a tingling feeling in her stomach which she didn't understand because everything was just going in a direction she didn't have planned.

She checked on Allison and she was still sound asleep, the evening that she had planned didn't turn out the way she wanted to. Chloe didn't regret inviting Oliver and she didn't regret telling him about David she was just overwhelmed with everything that she had to tell someone. She decided to get some sleep because she was thinking too much about Oliver and David and it was giving her headache. Tomorrow would be Wednesday and she couldn't wait to start a new day with her baby Allison and to get her mind off everything else.

**A/N-This chapter is also short but I couldn't keep it on my computer. If you have any ideas that you want me to look at that I could maybe squeeze into my next chapter you can review and let me know. And also review and tell me what you think about this chapter. Thanks for Reading. ARI.**


	5. A Little Confrontation

**A/N-After a long overdue chapter 5 is updated sorry for taking so long I had a lot on my plate and I didn't have time to write. SO I'm going to stop my ramblings and let you get on with the story. Enjoy!**

"Chloe, Chloe! Allison's awake."

Chloe wrapped her robe around her; sleep still in her eyes she walked to the baby's room. She picked Allison up and tried to calm her down, she spent awhile with her letting her cool out before giving her a bath. She went back to her bedroom after seeing about her.

"How is she?" David asked as she walked into the room.

"Much better thanks to me."

Chloe stripped off her clothes and went in the shower; David followed her actions and joined her in the shower. He held her and gave her a kiss that she made no attempt to return.

"What is wrong?"

She laughed at the question and came out the shower. "What's wrong? Your never home, you don't hold your child and we don't talk anymore so let's see what you call that."

David grabbed a towel and went behind Chloe who was in the guest bathroom and already in the shower, she heard him enter but she wasn't going to let him bother her.

"Why are you acting this way, we're talking now. Did you get your period?"

Chloe looked at him through the wet glass. "So because I spoke my mind I got my period. David what is happening to you or should I say what happened to you."

"What do you mean honey?"

"Oh drop the honey crap; you know I wonder if you call her honey too." She said angrily.

David sat on the edge of the bathtub and faced Chloe in the shower. "Her, who are you talking about Chloe?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about because you know very well."

She finished her shower and went back to her room, she never thought that she and David would have this problem and this wasn't a good way to raise Allison.

"David if our marriage isn't going the way we both want, maybe we should end it."

"Chloe what are you saying, you want to get a divorce." He said as he stepped in front of her and held her hand.

"Isn't that going to help you and your new relationship if we get a divorce?"

She got back to finding something to wear, she saw the expression on his face and knew he wasn't expecting this he didn't even know what to say, he just stood there like nothing happened. She wasn't going to add anything else to what she already said because she said all that needed to be. Chloe got dressed went to Allison's room and brought her downstairs leaving David alone. Chloe didn't feel like staying indoors but she couldn't leave Allison so she put on her sweater and hat, placed her in the pram and left.

Oliver went into the pastry shop that he had met Chloe in, he ordered a cappuccino and looked over the deal he had made that morning for the warehouse which made him smile thinking that if nothing became of him and Chloe now he could always make the excuse of staying in London longer over the warehouse so he could try and get closer to her. He just wanted to be there for her because he realized that she had no one besides her daughter and her daughter of course didn't understand what was going on.

"It's nice to see another American in here." The waitress said smoothly, touching his shoulder. "Is there anything else _I_ can get for you?"

Oliver smiled charmingly at the pretty waitress and quickly replied by saying no so he could get back to the papers before him.

"Always occupied in work huh?"

He looked up, a little smile now on his mouth but it was a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I am here on business."

"Sometimes when you're on business you need to have a little fun."

He stared at her not even trying to avoid her hypnotizing green eyes. "That's if you know exactly what fun is."

"I don't think the both of us know what fun is."

Oliver chuckled, closed the file and placed his elbows on the table folded his arms and leaned towards her. "Well how about we have some fun then." He said his voice slow and disturbingly husky, almost seductive. "Cuz having fun is fun right."

She looked down at Allison in the pram. "Sounds like fun." She said sarcastically. "It's too bad that there is no such thing as that in our lives."

She was right fun wasn't a part of their lives he knew it wasn't in his and it wasn't in hers. All the things he found out about Chloe didn't exactly turn up as fun things especially working as a reporter, but then he figured she loved being a reporter so maybe it was a fun thing for her. Maybe they both needed to find out what it was or if it even existed. He looked at her making baby faces with Allison it probably was the only time she was truly happy.

He drank the last bit of coffee and stood up. "How about that tour."

Chloe looked up at the pair of beguiling brown eyes that gazed down at her thinking how she could let down such a gorgeous man but lately she rarely took pleasure in London anymore not because it wasn't a nice place but because she missed home and saw too much of London. She didn't think she should show Oliver around.

"I don't think that's a good idea it's already cold and late and I don't want Allison to stay out any longer so I think its best I go."

Oliver knew that it was good a reason to leave but the temperature was the same since morning and he was sure she was aware of that before she brought Allison out.

"How about I take you home."

"Well if you insist." She said brightly.

They got in the limo and he tried to start a conversation but all he got back from her were short answers which meant she wasn't in the mood. They arrived at her house and he walked her to the door she told him goodbye and was about to open the door when a woman opened it on the inside.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked.

"I'm David's girlfriend."

"Well I'm David's wife, nice to meet you." Chloe said taking her hand and shaking it vigorously.

Oliver stopped on the pavement and turned around to stare at the woman who said she was David's girlfriend, he couldn't help but wonder what was going through Chloe's mind she seemed to be handling it well on the outside but he was sure she was hurting on the inside. David had to be a mad man, it seemed he knew nothing about juggling two women. Always a wrong choice to bring the mistress home. Oliver wanted nothing more than to launch himself at that piece of garbage called a man and give him a taste of what the Green Arrow is known for but he didn't bother.

"Rebecca are you still there?" David asked.

He came to the door and saw Chloe, he didn't look shocked at the fact that she just met the other woman he was with, but then he realized the position he was in and came between the two of them.

"Chloe um, I don't know what to say. She is just a friend."

She laughed. "You don't know what to say….well I do it's over."

Chloe stepped on the sidewalk and looked left to right. "Where do I go now?" She said under her breath.

It was said loud enough for Oliver to hear and he came to her, he knew she was vulnerable right now but he couldn't leave her on the sidewalk with Allison. "Why don't you get in the limo?"

She didn't know what to do so she got in the limo with Allison and they pulled away from the house, she didn't cry, she didn't think he was worth crying over not now anyway. She wanted to know where Oliver was taking her. The car stopped and they got out, Chloe looked at the building and knew it was a hotel because she had been there before, so she walked up to the front desk.

"Chloe what are you doing?"

"I'm going to get a room; it is a hotel isn't it?"

Oliver laughed quietly. "That was already taken care of."

She didn't say a word all she wanted to do was have a nice bath and a good night's rest. Chloe knew Oliver would want to pay for her room but she couldn't let him do that she would pay for her own room, she didn't want him to think if it wasn't for him she would still be sitting on the steps in front her house.

He opened the door and they both walked in but to Chloe's surprise the room looked like it wasn't vacant and she realized what he did.

She turned to him. "Why have you brought me to your room?"

"Well I can't have you paying for a room when I have one that I don't use."

"Thank you for that but we can't stay here together."

He took off his jacket and unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt. 'It's a big room and I wouldn't be in your way."

Chloe knew it was a bad idea but Oliver's company wouldn't kill her, she still had to remember that he was Green Arrow and instead of tricks up his sleeves he had arrows and he was capable of anything. Chloe didn't want to think of him like this because she knew he would never do anything to her at all but she couldn't help it, with everything that happened today all kinds of things came to mind.

"It's only for tonight okay. Tomorrow I'll get my own room."

"Okay. I have a little bit of paperwork to finish so I'll be in the other room."

She got Allison changed a little while later and then Chloe filled the bathtub.

"Sorry to bother you but do you have any bubble bath?"

He looked at her and saw her in a tiny white towel with her blond hair tied up, "Um, I don't know. Chloe I just realized that you don't have anything to wear so I'm going to go down and get something for you." He said walking pass her exiting the hotel room.

Chloe decided to take a shower instead and waited on Oliver to bring the clothes, she wondered what was taking so long, it wasn't hard to pick out a sweatshirt and pants. She got tired of waiting and she fell asleep and when Oliver came back he saw her sleeping and covered her with the comforter, he then gave her a quick kiss before leaving the room. He knew he took long but it would be all worth it tomorrow.

**A/N-So this was chapter 5 hope you guys enjoyed it. If you liked it or hated it review and let me know. Reviews give me motivation to write more because you guys know what you like. Enough of that. Thanks for reading stay tuned for the next installation of Two Blondes. Ari**


	6. Sex and Charity

**A/N- Sorry for taking so long on this chapter there was just a lot of things that was going on and this story just fell off my radar but lucky it was still stored in my memory and I retrieved it some time ago.**

**So after how many months of not updating I'm proud to say here is CHAPTER 6.**

**Hope you enjoy. Now on with the story.**

Oliver slept soundly on the sofa and Chloe tried not to disturb him while she was making breakfast, it was the least she could do for him after letting her stay the night. That morning she hadn't noticed any signs of what took Oliver so long last night, there were no clothes anywhere in the room, so she just wore the jeans and tee-shirt she had on yesterday.

The noises in the kitchen woke him up and he smiled at the sight he saw, a beautiful woman making breakfast now that was something he could get used to. He quickly exited the room, took a shower and then returned.

"Good morning! Smells nice." He said roughly passing a hand through his half dried hair.

"Didn't know you liked the scent of oil." she smirked.

Oliver pretended he didn't hear her and sat at the table for two. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay; I hope Allison didn't wake you up anytime last night."

"No she didn't."

She placed two plates of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast on the table along with two cups of coffee. She then checked on Allison and she returned to the kitchen to sit opposite him. Oliver hadn't touched the breakfast she gave him, he felt like he would choke if he ate it in front of her, not that she made people choke, he would just be stupid and forget how to chew.

"Aren't you going to…" she was interrupted by the knock on the door.

Oliver got up and went to the door, he returned with a woman who rolled in a rack of clothes. Chloe just sat there staring at the both of them who were staring back. The woman thought best to leave and left the two of them staring at each other.

"Well aren't you going to eat." She said holding a piece of bacon and waving it around.

Oliver smiled and sat down. "When we're both finished eating I'd really like if you would try on these clothes." He bit out of his toast

"I don't need your charity"

He stopped eating and looked at her; it never occurred to him that she would say something like that. It wasn't anything like that at all; he just wanted to take her mind off what happened yesterday and since he had no clue what sorta clothes she liked he just told them to bring up the whole thing.

"Chloe that is not what I'm trying to do, why would you say that?"

She stood up and walked to the counter. "Oliver you got me all this clothes, like I suddenly can't afford to buy my own."

"Chloe that wasn't the idea, I knew you didn't have any clothes when you came here so I thought I'd give you a choice instead of me bringing up some random thing."

"Look it's a nice thing to do but you shouldn't have."

Oliver walked over to her and took her hands, he hoped she wouldn't pull away and she didn't. She avoided his eyes because she knew he would try and work his charm and she didn't want to be affected by it, she had to stay composed.

"Chloe look at me."

She didn't move any part of her body, her eyes still focused on whatever was behind him. He held her chin and turned her face towards him. She was now facing him but her eyes was somewhere else; he lifted her head a little so he could see straight into her eyes.

Now she was forced to look into his eyes and then to see his gorgeous smile, he then pulled her into his arms and she was jammed to his chest there was a faint smell of cologne that caught her senses by storm. He held on to her and wasn't letting go, Chloe thought she should escape the embrace and leave but that wasn't going to happen with him holding on to her so tightly. At that moment of internally eating herself up she heard Allison, she quickly pushed him back but before she could get away from him he kissed her rather roughly.

Chloe was shocked but didn't have time to either return the kiss or smack him in his sweet face. Oliver smirked as she quickly left the room; he only hoped she didn't suddenly dislike him for doing it.

After clearing the table with their half eaten breakfast Oliver thought that he should take them out, but then he remembered she was still married and had to get that in order before she did anything like that. He got so caught up in everything that it slipped his mind that she was married which he couldn't believe it did.

When she came back into the room she saw Oliver talking on his phone so she went over to the rack of clothes that was left in the kitchen. There was a nice navy blue evening dress that she knew would look nice on her, she turned to see if Oliver was watching and he wasn't so she took it and placed it at her neck, looking at herself up and down.

"I thought you didn't want my charity." His voice made her jump and she dropped the dress.

He picked it up from the floor and held it out for her. "You would look beautiful in this not that you don't in anything else."

She couldn't help but blush and take the dress from his hands. "Oliver what you did wa..."

He didn't let her finish he swept her into another kiss and this time Chloe reacted to it by placing her hands around his neck and pulling herself up to him so she could be even with him. He held her hip and prayed that he wouldn't let his urge to be with her cause him to move too fast and stop this moment from happening.

She played with his hair at the back of his head which made him feel so nice that he had to move his hands. He moved his hands up her back to her hair and down again. His hands slowly went under her shirt and Chloe felt like she was on fire; her skin got burned with every touch of his hands on her.

He lifted her up and put her to sit on the table, he then came between her legs and began kissing her on the neck. Chloe didn't know what she was doing but she didn't have the power to stop either one of their actions. Oliver stopped kissing her and took off her shirt putting her to lay on the table, after taking off her shirt he began kissing her again this time on her stomach, he then unbuttoned her pants and took it off and unhooked her bra.

"Oliver!" She said reaching for him.

He stopped from kissing her thighs and raised his head. "Chloe don't, don't tell me you don't want it because I know you do."

While playing with her breasts he did his duty of pleasing her with his mouth. She moaned and grabbed his hair, putting her feet over his shoulders; her heart was racing with excitement and pleasure. She knew she was still married and even though David cheated on her she still felt like what she was doing was wrong. But she put all that aside because for right now she didn't care about David cause he didn't care about her.

Oliver pulled her closer to him, and she wrapped her legs around him and hugged him tight. She let him have all of her because she needed him, she needed someone to care for the way that David didn't. If he was going to do that then she would let him.

He then took her into his arms and carried her to his room; she only hoped Allison didn't decide to wake up at this precise moment because she didn't think she wanted this to end.

**A/N-Ok chapter 6 is finished I hoped yall liked it cause I enjoyed writing it, so tell me what you think of it cause I'll really like to know. Thank you all for reading and everyone for reviewing it was deeply appreciated.**


	7. Leaving

**A/N-So here is another chapter of two blondes, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Anyway here it is. Enjoy.**

Chloe rolled on her side, opened her eyes to see the handsome blonde man next to her. "I just slept with him; I just slept with Oliver Queen." She smiled. "Whoa! That was some sex."

"It sure was." said a husky voice.

Chloe bit her lip, she just said that out loud and at that particular moment he had to wake up to hear it. She smiled sheepishly and looked at the ceiling wishing she hadn't said anything at all.

"Chloe I hope you don't regret anything, because I don't. What we shared was special."

She turned to face him. "We had sex." Chloe got up and took her clothes; she stood staring at him waiting to hear what he would say.

"Don't think that I just wanted to have sex with you. Chloe I've fallen for you, hard as hell."

Oliver put his boxers on and walked to her, he didn't know if to hug her not because he didn't want to but because he didn't want her to think worse of him so he stood in front her but not to close so she wouldn't feel invaded. He looked at her and he could see confusion written all over her face.

"How could you fall in love with me you know nothing about me? You've only spent, what, a week in London and you have suddenly fallen in love with me." She scoffed.

"Chloe I said I'm falling in love with you because I am if I wasn't I wouldn't have said it, but I do apologize for saying it cause I know it's not easy with what your going through. And if you think that me having sex with you was just going to be it then you are wrong." He sighed. "I know my reputation isn't the best when it comes to women but with you its different, you have to believe me."

She bent her head and started to cry, she couldn't deal with all this. Crying made her feel so weak and vulnerable but she didn't know what else to do, this wasn't how she expected her life to turn out, if someone asked her a few years ago how she would see herself in the future she would've said a successful reporter but that didn't happen. Now she was a mother to a beautiful baby girl whose father was having an affair, everyone she knew would be shocked to see her life now.

"Chloe look I'm sorry, maybe this shouldn't have happened. Its just I don't think I could keep my hands of you, when I'm with you I feel like I can be myself not the Oliver Queen that everyone think they know but the Oliver Queen that is also Green Arrow" He said coming closer to her opening his arms.

She let him hug her. "You really are something you know that."

* * *

She hadn't slept a wink that night because she was thinking about everything that happened yesterday, David also popped into her head again but not because she wanted to think about him. It was on the matter of Allison that she thought of him, growing up without her two parents wasn't a good thing on a little child but if this was how it was going to be she would have to make it work.

Chloe got up and went into the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, her long blond hair resting slightly on her shoulders, she entwined her hair around her fingers. Thoughts of cutting her hair passed through her mind and then she was looking for a pair of scissors, when she found one she started snipping, when she was finished she took a long shower.

Oliver brought his suitcases out of his room and left them by the door. He went to the counter, picked up the file with the contract and smiled at himself for getting the job done. He thought it would take him awhile but the person was very eager to sell the warehouse and he took that to his advantage, it wasn't everyday you would get a deal like that.

He heard movement and saw Chloe standing in front him. "Your hair. Why?"

Chloe smiled and then saw the suitcases by the door. "Friday!"

"Friday what? You didn't answer my question, why did you cut your hair?"

"I just needed a change, so your leaving today huh?"

Oliver saw a sort of disappointed look in her eyes when she said it and she turned away from him so he wouldn't notice that she was feeling a little sad. He went behind her and held her by her waist; she didn't resist but welcomed the feeling of him.

"Chloe you can come with me you know or you could stay here as long as you like, no worries."

"Come with you?" she said turning around.

"Yes come with me. What do you say? Yes or no?" he said looking down at her. "You can see your dad and Lois...Clark"

"It would be nice seeing them again and they would love to see Allison."

He walked away leaving her there. "Alright it's set, we'll go get your things at your home and leave today."

"But Oliver I never said I..."

"It's already settled Chloe." He said interrupting her.

She stood still, she didn't say she would go but its like he could read her mind. Oliver was taking her back to her home and who was she to give that up . A little while later they left the hotel and were on there way to Chloe's house, she didn't want to see David's face but if she wanted some of her things she had to bear with him for a little while. She had no clue what to expect when she went over there but she would soon find out and then she realized that he mightn't be home at all so she wouldn't even have to worry about that. Her mind would be at ease a little and it really helped not thinking about what was going to happen next, all the worrying needed to stop and that's what she was going to do for awhile.

They stopped in front the house, Chloe stared at the building and then got out, and Oliver had asked if she wanted him to go in with her but she said it wasn't necessary. She walked up the steps pulled out her key but soon realized the key wasn't working, Oliver noticed something was wrong and made sure to check Allison to see if she was still sleeping in the car seat before he left to see what was wrong with Chloe.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The keys won't work. Did Allison wake up?"

"No she is fine. So he changed the locks, silly man." After Oliver said that he banged on the door to see if David was home, they waited awhile but there was no answer. He banged again a little harder hoping that maybe David was home and just didn't hear the door. "Okay Chloe give me a sec here."

The door opened before he could fiddle with the lock and Oliver couldn't help but smile at the fact that David had enough balls to let the woman that they saw at the house that night stay in the house after Chloe still lived there. The smile disappeared and he looked at Chloe whom showed no emotions on her face whatsoever and it worried him a little.

"Um, may we come in?" Chloe asked flatly.

The woman looked like she pitied Chloe for a second, "Sure!" she said letting them in.

"Who is at the door sweetie?" David asked entering the room.

Chloe just walked past him and went upstairs, she got her suitcases out of the closet and started piling clothes into it not even taking time to pack. She planned not to pack much because then she would end up with about a hundred suitcases and whatever she needed that she didn't have she would just get it back home. She heard footsteps coming into the room as she grabbed a bunch of jeans but continued throwing them in the suitcase.

"Where are going?" David asked.

She looked up at him slightly "You changed the locks. What did you think I would do, come uninvited and see you and your pretty girlfriend in our bed?"

"Chloe it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it then? I tried being a good wife, doing everything for you, being there for you and this is how you repay me." She said as she stopped what she was doing and tried her best to keep back tears.

She took her suitcases and walked out the room; he followed her and saw her throwing the suitcases downstairs. "Chloe you know I love you." He said holding her hand before she threw her last suitcase

"I'm not good enough." She laughed. "I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH DAVID. SHE IS!" She yelled as she pointed to the woman standing in the living room.

"Chloe!" he yelled as she went down the stairs.

"I don't want to hear your sorry excuse."

She walked to Oliver who took the last two suitcases from her and handed it to the limo driver when he got outside; he was followed by Chloe who was followed by David.

"So you're taking my child away from me?"

"She was halfway in the car when she said. "You didn't seem to care about her before, why do you now?" She got in and the limo drove off, she looked at Oliver who was staring at her.

"You alright?"

"Yea I'm fine." She answered even though they both knew she wasn't


	8. Not Many Changes in Smallville

A/N-I'm so sorry I took so long to update this story but here is my lame excuse I was busy with this thing called my life, but I did have a lot of ideas for this story and I know where it is heading. Enough of me rambling on and on here is chapter 8 so enjoy.

The flight wasn't long but it felt like it and Chloe just wanted a comfortable bed so she could sleep because she didn't sleep at all on the plane. Oliver had kept on telling her she should get some rest but she refused saying she was too excited to go home again. She recalled the day before, when she left David at the house, she thought he would do more than what he did that night but he let her leave, she should have known he didn't care and she was going to do the same when it came to him.

"Chloe we're here. Chloe!" Oliver said loudly.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she soon realized where they were, seeing Smallville again was so exciting and it didn't change one bit, she at least thought some places would be different but it was all the same. Her smile was so bright and big, she just looked so happy. Oliver knew that coming home was the best thing for her, being in a place she was familiar with, around people who cared and loved her. They stopped in front the talon and went in, she saw some old faces and some of them we're really glad to see her after such a long time.

She went to her old apartment where she knew Lois still lived, Lois had told her one time when they talked on the phone that she was planning on moving out but Chloe knew she would never move out because Lois wouldn't want to be going all over town looking for apartments when she knew she had a perfectly good one that she left behind. She walked up the stairs with Oliver behind her holding Allison who was smiling at him; she knocked on the door and pondered for a few minutes when there wasn't any answer.

"We didn't exactly tell anyone we were coming. You know?" She said turning around.

Oliver chuckled. "Your right. So what do want to do now?"

They decided to go to Oliver's place so they could freshen up and prepare themselves for when they actually get to see everyone. Chloe cleaned Allison up and put her in the car seat to sleep until she got something more comfortable for her to sleep in but she knew that the car seat would be okay for now. She then focused on herself, she passed her hands through her hair and smiled, then tied it up, Chloe sighed as she got into the bath tub she closed her eyes and laid back to enjoy the warm bath.

"Hey there cutie." Oliver said to Allison who woke up.

Chloe heard Allison giggling, she thought she was sleeping but she probably took a cat nap, she smiled and stared at them in the bedroom from the tub.

"She really likes you."

"Yeah I guess she does." He said looking in Chloe's direction. "I wonder if her mother feels the same way."

She smiled and closed her eyes; Oliver walked in started removing his clothes and went into the shower. Chloe heard the falling of water and looked towards where the sound was coming from; she saw Oliver and his sexy naked body, he was so incredibly gorgeous. She shook her head and realized the situation.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to take a shower, that is one of the things you do in a bathroom." Oliver said before entering the shower.

"I know what bathrooms are for Oliver and I am currently occupying it but as soon as I'm done I'll let you know so you can go wait outside now."

"Oh come on Chloe I won't take long, don't tell me your scared of seeing me naked its not like you haven't before but I guess if you are you can just look away."

She tried to look away but she couldn't, her eyes travelled down his body as if she was the water that was trickling down him and her tiredness soon left. Oliver passed his hands through his hair as he was under the shower and his eyes caught hers and he smirked. Chloe looked away her cheeks flushed with all the excitement she closed her eyes again not wanting to see if he was looking at her but she felt his gaze, it bothered her a little and she couldn't help but smile.

"Want to join me?" he asked.

'Oh my God! What do I say to something like that, I could pretend that I saw nothing but then he looked me in the eye so he knows that I was staring at him'

"Chloe? Want to join me... or should I join you."

She just smiled not taking his question seriously. "I guess that is a no on you joining me and a yes on me joining you."

Her eyes opened quickly as the words came out of his mouth. "Uh... Um!"

He got of the shower, Chloe turned her head and blushed almost acting like seeing a man nude for the first time. He sat in the tub opposite her and stretched out his legs right beside hers and then laid his head back and closed his eyes. She looked at him making sure he wasn't staring at her, Chloe didn't move not trying to do something for him to open his eyes nor feel anything that she wasn't supposed to. All of a sudden she felt her feet being lifted onto his lap as he began rubbing them.

"What are you doing?" She asked pursing her lips.

His eyes still closed. "Can't you feel what I'm doing?"

"Yes but why are you?"

He opened his eyes, looked at her and just smiled at her ignoring her question. He pulled her to him and he wrapped his arms around her, Chloe didn't have time to be shocked at what happened because of how fast it did. He pulled her a little closer and then embraced her into a passionate kiss that Chloe wasn't in a hurry to get out of and just like that she forgot everything she was thinking.

Oliver then pulled away leaving Chloe wanting more. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" She said wishing he would get on with what he had to say and just kiss her again.

"Well I don't think I'm actually helping you by me not being able to keep my hands of you."

She smiled and was about to say something when they heard the elevator. Oliver remembered that he told his secretary she didn't have to stay the night and she could go home so that meant that anyone who could get past the guards could easily come unannounced up to the tower. He stepped out the tub and grabbed a towel and left Chloe there a little dumbfounded.

"Oliver Queen! I know your here." Lois yelled out.

Chloe heard her voice and jumped out the tub almost falling on her face, she changed into jeans and a t-shirt and brushed her hair as fast as she possibly could and ran outside like a little child. She screamed out Lois's name, scaring her of course and hugged her tightly.

Lois couldn't believe her eyes but hugged back as well not letting go for a second, Chloe couldn't keep the tears back so she let them fall because she was so happy to be back home and around people who she missed so much. It was so long since she was back home and she surely didn't plan on leaving anytime soon, she was going to try to get back to her old ways as soon as she could.

"Well I see you two are happy to see each other again." Oliver said walking in.

They let each other go and looked at him and then at each other. "Chloe what are you doing here and why didn't you say you were coming back to Smallville?"

Oliver brought Allison out to distract Lois from trying to get her answer from Chloe and from asking anymore questions, she was sleeping again and he knew Lois can be kind of insane at times, she took the baby from Oliver and stared at her. She brushed her blonde hair with two of her fingers, the smile on Lois's face was getting brighter and brighter by the second. Oliver thought he would need sunglasses just to look at her face because the more she grinned he thought he would go blind.

"Oh my God seeing her in person is so much better, she is like a miniature you. She is so...so...so beautiful. I love her."

Chloe smiled. "Well you will love to see her when she wakes up. By the way Lois what are you doing here, it's not like you knew I came back."

"I was at the Talon and a few people said they saw you and you were with him and I thought it was odd so I came over here myself." She said pointing to Oliver. "And Chloe what are you doing with him anyway?

"Is there a problem if she is with me?" He asked sitting down.

"I came back with him, you could literally say he brought me back here.' Chloe smiled at Oliver.

Lois looked at them both, not saying anything for awhile then spoke. "Okay well who cares as long as your here that is all that matters."

Chloe whispered. "Yes."

Lois hugged her again and continued grinning. "Well I guess I'm not the only one who didn't know you were back, Clark would love to see his best friend again."

"We should go and see him." She was excited all over again.

Chloe left them there and went to organize the baby bag for Allison, she came back out and they left the building and got into Oliver's car and were on their way to the barn. Lois couldn't stop talking as they were on their way to see Clark, she told Chloe everything that happened the year she left and Chloe believed if they hadn't arrived at Clark's Lois wouldn't have stopped to catch her breath. Chloe had to admit the house did look a little different and so did a few other things, she was so anxious, Oliver held the car seat with Allison because he didn't think Chloe had the strength to do so at the moment and he smiled at the thought.

"Smallville?" Lois yelled as she entered the house.

"Lois what did I tell you about barging in here with your stupid stories and findings." Clark said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Clark!" Chloe said entering the door.

He stood there for awhile hoping he saw correctly and his mind wasn't playing tricks on him. "Chloe?"

They both stared at each other. "That is all your going to say Clark. No hug, you haven't seen her forever and that is it." Lois said.

He went to Chloe and looked down at her then hugged her tightly, he let her go and they were all smiles as they left Lois and Oliver in the Kitchen. Oliver and Lois's eyes met once or twice, neither one of them wanted to start a conversation with each other.

"So how did you meet Chloe and how did you get her to come back?" Lois managed to ask.

He hesitated before responding. "Why don't you leave the answer to that question up to your cousin."

"Well maybe I will." She said eyeing him weirdly.

"Oh Chloe, it's so great to see you and Allison." Clark said chuckling.

"So is the Clark Kent I know still saving the world?"

"Yep you know it.'

They talked and talked about everything that they could have that night until Chloe got tired and wanted to sleep, she didn't want to leave Clark and Lois but she began dozing off as he spoke. Oliver glanced over and noticed that she fell asleep and he came to them.

"Chloe has had a long day, I think we should let her get some sleep now"

Chloe's eyes fluttered open. "Where are we going to sleep?" She asked as she got Allison.

"By me!" Clark and Oliver said together.

"No! She will stay by me, come on Chloe. Oliver you can drive us." Lois pulled Chloe out the door.

Oliver gave a half smile and turned towards the door. "Yes madam, see you later Kent."

They all left Clark standing at the door smiling, Oliver drove them to Lois's apartment and he knew if Chloe wasn't sleeping Lois would have talked her into a coma but he had to admit she did look happy today than when he saw her a few days ago in London. He was right bringing her back home and he knew she wanted to come back also but she just needed assistance and support to do so. He loved being around her and Allison, just their presence alone put a smile on his face, He loved everything about her because he loved her and it might seem that he fell in love with her faster than anyone would realize it but he did and he didn't care what people thought.

Oliver stopped the car. "Were here passengers."

He walked them up to the apartment and they all said their goodnights, Oliver was about to get in his car when he heard Chloe's voice and he turned around to see her standing behind him. She didn't say anything at first, neither did he.

She hugged him. "Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

"For what?" He asked releasing her.

She stepped back a little so she could look at him without bending her head back. "For everything that you did, you know. Bringing me back home."

"It was nothing." He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him as he began to kiss her lovingly.

She drew back, with a smile on her face she told him goodnight and walked up the stairs, she looked back and he was still there. He gave a small salute with two fingers and got into his car and drove off.

A/N-Okay so this is what I came up with and I hoped you liked it, feel free to leave your reviews it is very much appreciated. Thanks for reading but don't forget to stay tuned. ^_^


	9. A Surprise Present

**A/N-I tried my best to update this as fast as I could, I didn't want to wait like 5 to 6 months before I wrote chapter 9. Anyway enough about that here is chapter 9 of Two Blondes. Enjoy!**

Yesterday was great for Chloe and her baby; he would expect everything to go in their favour from now on. He pictured her as he sat behind his desk she was so beautiful and so kind and pleasant to everyone that she was around. And her baby was a spitting image of her, every time he looked at Allison he saw Chloe and he was glad that the baby got more of Chloe's genes than her father. He knew that whenever Chloe looked at Allison it would remind her about everything that happened between David and her, not that it would change how she saw Allison but she would have that sad, hurt feeling inside.

'I wonder if Chloe realizes the love that is growing inside me for her. I hope she does because I can't help but show it every time I see her.' He smiled at the thought.

Chloe woke up from the sound of Lois and Clark talking, a smile spread across her face at the feeling of being home again. "Don't you two know to keep it down?"

Lois grinned at her and offered her coffee, Chloe off course didn't refuse. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept okay and what about the two of you?"

Clark shook his head and Lois just said ok. "So whatcha gonna do today?" asked Clark.

"I'm going to see dad." She answered going to get more coffee.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, Lois opened it and standing there was Oliver Queen, he came in and noticed Clark and they nodded at each other. Lois just rolled her eyes and sat next to Chloe as she came back into the room.

"Okay well I'm going to get some things for Allison and go to metropolis to see dad."

The three of them were left staring at each other before staring elsewhere.

"So Oliver, what are you doing here?"Oliver regretted being in the room because he knew that questions would soon arise with the both of them. "I came to see Chloe."

Lois mumbled something that they didn't hear and they didn't bother asking because they both knew how she could be sometimes. Chloe came into the room realizing that no one was talking or anything and wondered why; she then put that aside for the moment because she was psyched about seeing her dad and for him to see Allison.

"So who's gonna lend me their car?" she asked.

"I have to go back to Metropolis; you can tag along with me if you want?"

"Sure!"

Lois stood up. "I'm gonna tag along too."

Oliver turned to Clark. "Um, are you coming too or not?"

"Yeah Clark come on it'll be fun." Lois said laughing.

Clark didn't think he should go but he wanted to spend as much time with Chloe because he really missed her a lot, he never once thought that when she had left that he would miss her so much. Having her back would be like old times again, not entirely but still close enough to it and that was all he wanted. Chloe meant a lot to him and knowing that she was hurt by David angered him. He kind of wished Lois didn't tell him about it because he was worrying how Chloe felt emotionally, he knew she was a strong woman and she could handle herself but it wasn't like she wouldn't feel hurt as everyone else and he just wanted to be there for her.

"Chloe?" Clark asked.

"Yea Clark come along, I'm sure dad will like to see you as well." Chloe said walking out the door.

They all got in Oliver's car and talked on their way to Metropolis.

Chloe was glad that they were all going to see her dad because it was so long that she saw him. She knew he would love to see Allison knowing that it would be the first time he would ever hold her in his arms, Allison would get to know her grandfather and that was the best thing for her right now. Everything was going to be okay now that she was around her family and friends.

"Well this is fun." Lois's sarcastic smile showing as she looked at everyone.

Clark looked at her. "Lois we're in a car how much fun is this."

"Shut it Smallville."

Oliver thought that when he offered to take Chloe it would just be Chloe and Allison, but he should have known that pushy Lois would also want to come. He didn't have any problem with Lois or Clark coming with them but he wouldn't get any time alone with her and he just wanted just a few minutes with her. He looked at her in the rear-view mirror, the smile on her face still there from earlier.

"So Chloe are you gonna to tell me anymore about how Oliver actually met up with you and how long he was there?"

Clark heard Lois. "Do you have to know everything Lois?"

Chloe laughed and didn't bother to answer, she just continued looking ahead. The drive to her father's apartment seemed long but she felt it was though to how anxious she was that made the drive that way. Her mind ran on Oliver, he really helped her a lot and she didn't know how she was going to repay him for all the things he did for her.

"Okay I think we're here if I'm correct." Oliver stopped the car.

Lois quickly opened the door. "It's about time."

Chloe's father heard a knock on his door and got up to answer it. "Lois! What are you doing here?"

"Well it's been awhile since the last time I came to see you Uncle Gabe." Lois hugged him.

"Aw well I'm glad you're here Lois, come sit down."

Lois sat down on the couch as Clark walked in. "Hi Mr. Sullivan."

"Clark?"

"It took you long enough, I thought you weren't coming to say hello to me at all."

Mr. Sullivan hugged Clark as well and also convinced him to sit down; he began asking how they were and other things concerning them.

"Yes we're fine Uncle Gabe, now we brought a present for you and we know you you'll be glad to receive it."

Clark stood up. "We know how you miss Chloe and how you have always wanted to see Allison, so we brought something that won't make you miss them as much."

Lois walked to the door and opened it. "AND HERE IT IS!"

"You didn't have to be so loud Lois." Chloe walked in smiling.

Mr Sullivan looked shocked and teary eyed.

"Hi dad." Chloe walked up to him and hugged him.

Oliver was the last to come into the apartment with Allison, Chloe's father saw his granddaughter in Oliver's arms and the tears finally fell. He let Chloe go as Oliver gave Allison to him, he gently swayed her, kissed her and quietly sung to her as he sat down close to the fireplace.

"Well he looks happy; I guess my work here is done." Lois laughed.

"He sure is happy." Clark said smiling over at Lois.

* * *

"Hey aren't you coming back inside?" Chloe asked as she came outside a little while later to check on Oliver.

"I have to go to the tower, I'll see you later ok." He kissed her on the cheek.

He proceeded to get in his car. "Don't go, please."

Oliver turned his head, his jaw set firmly; her words stopped him and he didn't think that something as simple as that could mean so much to him at that moment but it did. To him she wanted him to stay because she did care that he was there with them.

"You really do want me to stay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded.

Mr Sullivan moved from the window after looking at Chloe and Oliver, he moved towards Clark. "Isn't it great that she is back?" Clark said.

"Yes it is." Mr. Sullivan answered.

**A/N-Okay well this chapter is finished, I hope it was good. Stay tuned!**


	10. Preparations

**A/N-Here is chapter 10. Enjoy!**

"Don't you think Chloe and Oliver are keeping something from us?" Lois asked as Clark came into the Daily Planet.

"A hello good morning would have been nice first before you jumped into anything else." He answered.

Lois just handed him a stack of files and went her own way without uttering anything else, Clark huffed and sat at his desk. Lois always seemed more occupied in other people's lives other than her own and sometimes Clark thought that she didn't want to take the time to think about herself because she would feel certain things were missing and wish it was different or maybe he was totally wrong and she just loved meddling.

"Hey C.K we have a job." Jimmy Olsen the ever excited photographer said as he entered.

Clark stopped his thoughts. "What is it?"

"Well Lois wants us to help with the decorating at the talon."

"Why do we have to decorate the talon?"

"Lois is having a welcome back party for Chloe and they need help decorating."

Clark sighed at the thought of Lois ordering people around the talon, a week had passed since Chloe came back and Lois now decided to throw her a party. There had to be a real reason why she would do this all of a sudden, then again sometimes she did do things without a hidden objective and well this was probably one of them but he would have to keep an eye on things.

"So you coming or not?" Jimmy asked.

Clark nodded.

* * *

Chloe walked out the elevator and stepped into Oliver's pad, she saw him in his Green Arrow gear. She walked up the few stairs and looked at him checking one of his arrows.

"You missed me huh?" Oliver faced her, a tiny smile on his lips.

"If I say yes will you hold it against me?"

"No but I'll hold you against me." He said pulling her towards him.

Chloe looked up at him smiling. "Shouldn't you go save the world from bad guys now?"

"Yes, I'm on my way but I need a little good luck first."

Oliver passed his hands on her cheek and then bent his head towards her and their lips touched gently and sweetly together, the feeling that Oliver had inside could not be described into words. All he knew was that it was great having her in his arms and with him at this moment.

"Lois wants you to come to the talon." Chloe said after their kiss was over.

Oliver chuckled. "I wonder what for."

"Well you know Lois."

Oliver put on his semi mask and kissed her on her forehead. "I would love to stay here with you but I have to be on my way."

"It's okay; just don't forget you have to come to the talon."

"I won't." Oliver said as he left.

* * *

"Lois I'm doing the best that I can." Clark yelled at Lois.

Lois marched over to Clark who was trying to put up a sign saying 'Welcome Back' in the talon. "It's so simple Smallville."

Clark looked at her. "Would you like to do it then?"

"A little to the right." Lois instructed him ignoring his question.

He sighed loudly. Why did he get himself into this, it was true he agreed to help mainly because the party was for Chloe but also to see exactly what Lois was up too. Everything seemed normal but it could be a cover up for something else, Clark then smiled at how far his mind travelled over something as simple as the party. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't think straight since Chloe was here, he was just so happy that she was back again.

"Is this better Lois?"

She narrowed her eyes to look at it. "Much better now go help put up some balloons over there."

He silently walked over to the helium pump and did what he was told to.

"Lois can be really demanding at times huh?" A soft female voice said.

He raised his head. "Lana!"

The look on Clark's face was of shock and amazement.

"Such a lot going on here. What are you guys decorating the talon for?"

Clark's expression slowly sunk. "Um it's a welcome back party for Chloe."

Lana's eyes shot at the sign and then back to Clark. "Chloe came back? When? And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"About a week ago and it did occur to me to look you up but no one knew where you were."

A faint smile appeared on Lana's face, Clark felt bad that she didn't even know her best friend was in Smallville again but it wasn't anyone's fault because they didn't have a clue where she was. He looked at her, it had been awhile since he saw her but when he looked at her no feeling came to him. Before it was different but now nothing.

"What are you doing in Smallville anyway?" he wondered.

"Nothing in particular."

"LANA!" Lois exclaimed.

She grinned at Lois. "Hi."

Lois pulled Clark aside apologizing to Lana. "Did you know she was here in Smallville all this time?"

"No Lois, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Lois smiled and looked at Lana.

"Okay well since your here you can help out, I bet there is something to do there so hop to it." She said as she pointed in the direction of the counter.

She chuckled. "Sure,"

A little later Oliver walked into the talon he looked at everything that had been done then at the sign; he sighed and walked over to Lois who was still ordering people.

"You wanted to see me?"

Lois turned around. "Okay Oliver there really isn't any reason I wanted to see you but to please get Chloe over here without her getting any suspicions that something is up."

Oliver looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Okay then."

"Chloe is on her way." Someone came in and said.

"Well you don't need me anymore."

**A/N-Thanks for reading.**


	11. The Party

**A/N-Sorry that this update took so long but it's here now and I would try to get the other Chapter up as fast as possible. Hope everyone who began reading this is still interested in it so I can still go on with it. I would seriously like to get some reviews to see if your feeling this chapter or not and maybe give your opinion on what you would like to take place, I would really like your opinion in general XD. BTW- I don't own any of the original Smallville characters only the ones I made up and everything else is my own imagination.**

**Anyway here is Chapter 11. Hope you Enjoy!**

Lana hugged Chloe smiling from ear to ear, everyone who hadn't seen her when she came last week where hugging her, asking her questions or just around her for whatever reason. Overall the atmosphere was a happy and pleasant one, everyone was enjoying themselves; Lois was making sure everything was running smoothly. She would make a good event coordinator instead of a reporter since everything turned out nice and she was still ordering people around even after the party had started.

Clark pulled Chloe from the small group of people that was surrounding her. "I guess we aren't the only ones who are glad your back."

Chloe saw people she hadn't seen in a long time but was glad that they still cared to show their faces at the party, she didn't expect to see Lana here at all but was none the less happy that she was here at all.

"Yeah, they are all happy just like I am. A few even bought welcome back gifts." She smiled brightly looking over at everyone. "Thanks for this."

"Don't thank me, Thank the boss over there." He pointed to Lois who was now walking over to them.

"Thank you Lois for having this party."

"No problem cuz, it's just my way of saying I'm happy your back." Lois hugged Chloe tightly before leaving to yell at a few of the people who weren't serving drinks to anyone.

"She hasn't changed at all."

"You actually thought she would Chloe?" Clark chuckled.

Chloe laughed loudly. "Not really."

Oliver came behind her. "Enjoying your party?"

A small smile forming on her lips. "Off course! So what did Lois want to see you for?"

"Um, nothing at all really, she just wanted me to come get you but you got here for yourself just fine without suspecting a thing."

"Well a little earlier than everyone was expecting." Clark chimed in.

Oliver looked at her and then to the deejay, he planned to ask her to dance but at that moment Lois came and interrupted; it was getting rather annoying when she did that but there wasn't anything he could do about that since they were cousins and Lois now had Chloe back after she was away for so long.

"Don't look so sad she'll be back." Clark said patting Oliver's shoulder.

He stopped his other thoughts to process what Clark had just said to him, did Clark realize that there was something going on between them; it wasn't like it was obvious but he was sure there were times when they didn't act like just friends when they were around others. Chloe wasn't ready to tell anyone about them and he was okay with that but it seemed like Clark read them all too well from that remark he made.

"I should be telling you that." Oliver tried playing it off cool.

"What is that supposed to mean Oliver?"

"Well aren't you happy she is back and I'm sure you want to spend every waking moment with her." The last part leaning more towards him.

Clark just stared at Oliver not saying a word, mostly because it was true.

"You missed Chloe a lot didn't you Clark and because she was gone for so long you realized how much you needed her in your life and now that she is back you don't ever want to lose her don't you."

Clark still stood there not responding to anything Oliver said but it didn't matter to Oliver if he agreed or disagreed because he already knew that he wasn't the only one in love with Chloe, for Clark on the other hand it was too late to have anything in his favour with Chloe. He surely wasn't going to let him steal her from him that easy, he always knew Chloe had a thing for Clark back in the day well at least that was what he heard from Lois but now they were nothing more than friends and that was the way it was going to stay. Oliver wanted her all to himself and he didn't care how selfish it felt or seemed to others.

"What are you getting at Oliver?" Clark finally spoke out.

"Oh nothing, let's just enjoy the evening." He sipped at his watered down drink that he was holding when he caught a glimpse of Lana. "Isn't that your old flame over there?"

Clark turned his head to see Lana standing at the counter looking around as if she knew no one and no one knew her, Clark looked back at Oliver whose eyes were on Chloe; a slight smile on his lips.

"Aren't you going over to talk to her?" Oliver asked not taking his eyes of Chloe. "You two aren't bitter enemies are you?"

"No were not, I just don't know what to say to her that's all."

Oliver laughed as he gulped down the end of his current drink to take another from one of the waiters that Lois had just yelled at. "What are you sixteen Clark, go over there and talk to her."

Clark walked slowly over to where Lana was standing; she smiled as she saw him come over to her. "Hey Clark."

"Hey, are you having a good time?" He thought that was the best way to start off the conversation.

"Yeah but I'll be going soon."

He looked down at her. "Why is that? Aren't you going to go over to Chloe and catch up some more?"

"As the both of us can see Clark, Chloe is busy with everyone else. I'll just catch up with her some other time when I'm back in Smallville." Her phone began ringing and she quickly took it out, Lana answered it and Clark was soon being told that she would see him next time and to tell Chloe they would catch up.

"She seems to be in a hurry." Oliver came over handing Clark a glass of something.

"Come on Chloe, can't you see it. I'm sure you can tell Ollie has a thing for you." Lois was practically forcing her cousin to believe her like if Chloe didn't already believe it.

"Nah I doubt, he is a multi-millionaire why would he like someone plain and simple like me with a baby and a broken marriage?"Chloe could have sworn Oliver heard her from across the room because when she looked over at him he was smiling and shaking his head as if to assure her that she was wrong.

"That doesn't stop men you know...well at least the ones who are maybe desperate or who truly love you for you and not your baggage."

"I guess your right Lois." She said smiling over at Oliver. "I guess you're right."

**A/N-Well that's all for now in Chapter 11. I hope you enjoyed reading it and I also hope you stay tuned for the next chapter. Thank you for reading.**


	12. That Little Cream Dress

**A/N-Here is Chapter 12. Hope you Enjoy!**

"Thank you all for coming, I had a great time and I'm sure loving being back here again but its reach that time now where you all have to go home so I can get some much needed sleep." Chloe climbed off the chair after thanking everyone to hug a few people before they left.

Clark closed the doors to the Talon as the last person left. "Its three in the morning already, time surely waits for no one."

The party went on smoothly, a lot of dancing and drinking a few people had a little too much to handle and had to be escorted out by Clark; it seemed like one of those high school parties all over again well for the ones who knew about those high school parties.  
Lois got a big black trash bag and centred it in the Talon and they all cleaned up, cups, plates, napkins, bottles and so on and the Talon was back to its original state. "Well that does it. Hey don't be going anywhere again Chloe this welcome back party thing is hard work."

Chloe laughed and came to where Lois was standing. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Well I better be going, I have a lot to do in the next few hours."

Chloe looked at Oliver who was bidding them a goodnight; she followed him out the door leaving Lois and Clark inside the Talon. "I'm sorry I kept you out so late."

"It's fine Chloe, oh before I forget." He reached into his pocket to pull out a green envelope. "This is for you. You can bring along those two as well."

She opened the envelope quickly and saw that it was an invitation to a dinner for the establishing of another branch for Queen Industries in London; she smiled as she remembered that was what he went to London for when they met up. "So that was what you bought that old warehouse in London for, to branch out?"

"Yup, as soon as I bought it I started working on it; it won't be long till it's finished and open for business and then we have to head over there for an official opening. Now enough about that." He leaned forward to steal her lips for a kiss.

Clark turned around at that very moment, he saw their kiss and stood there a little dumfounded for a second until Lois brought him out of it. "Hey Smallville are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

"Yes Lois I am." He answered not telling her what he just noticed.

"Oliver! What if they see?" Chloe passed her fingers on her lips and then forced the invitation back into the envelope.

Oliver chuckled. "They're going to know about us sooner or later Chloe; it's just a matter of time. Hopefully that time will come soon so I can kiss you and not have to worry about anyone looking." He squeezed her hand and crossed the street to get to his car; he waved two fingers at her and got into his car driving off.

"Hi dad, is Allison sleeping? She didn't give you a lot of trouble did she? I bet you do. Well I was coming to pick her up tomorrow but if you insist. Okay give her a kiss for me. Love you too GOOD NIGHT!" and with that Chloe went to sleep at 6 am that morning.

*YAWN*.The blonde woman turned to her side, she rubbed her eyes violently before opening them to gaze around the empty room, what time was it? She remembered going to bed early in the morning but now it was really dark, no light whatsoever in the room besides the light in the bathroom.

"You can sure sleep like the dead. I've been calling you throughout the day, where is your phone." Lois walked over to Chloe's bed and switched on the lamp. "You better get up...That thing Oliver invited us to its going to start in a little while, unless this is the look you're sporting to the event."

Chloe's eyes grew big and she sat up quickly, then jumped off the bed. "Shit!" She ran into the bathroom closing the door behind her, after a while Lois heard the shower.

"Is this the way you slept when you were in London?" Lois asked organizing her clothing on the bed. 'No wonder he could easily cheat on you.'  
Lois said that and soon regretted it, she didn't mean to voice her thoughts but it just came to her mind that she couldn't help it; she knew Chloe didn't hear her but it still wasn't right to even think about.

Chloe overslept so much that she didn't even have time to get an outfit together for the dinner that she was about to attend.  
"Chloe Oliver sent a car over for us so you better hurry, you know these things start at a certain time and they have speeches to give and..." Chloe could hear Lois rambling on and on as she quickly blow-dried her hair.

She came out the bathroom and looked at Lois who was out of her towel and looked beautiful in a black thin strapped dress. "Lois you look really nice...but what the hell am I going to wear? I didn't have time to prepare and I don't think I have anything like that in the wardrobe."

"Chloe I'm sure you have something that would suit the occasion and it doesn't have to be brand new either, this dress I'm wearing I've worn before." Lois said whilst fixing her hair. "Go check the wardrobe; I'm sure you'll see something that works for the dinner."

Chloe's expression said it all she wasn't happy that she didn't get time to prepare and because of that she had to settle with something that she brought back from London, she opened the door to the wardrobe to find a hanger with a garment cover right before her 'I never put this here.' She zipped it down to see a short cream strapless dress with a beaded bodice.

"LOIS! How did this get here?"

Lois came towards her looking at the dress. "I don't know it's yours why are you asking me? You did bring this with you didn't you?...What's that?" Lois pointed to a very small white envelope stuck on the inside of the garment cover.

'A note'

_Remember this dress? No? This was one of dresses on the rack that was brought to the apartment that day but you refused to accept it because you claimed that I saw you as a charity case, I had the whole rack returned but kept this and another dress because I knew you liked it. Please wear it tonight. For Me! Oliver :)  
_

_**A/N-Sorry to end it here but you will just have to wait for more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and oh I know this is really late but Happy New Year to all! **__**.**_


	13. A Short Speech

**A/N: Here is Chapter 13. Hope you enjoy!**

Chloe recalled the memory in her head and smiled; she took the dress from the hanger and got into it slowly, being careful not to harm the dress in any way. It was slightly over her knee showing her beautiful legs and shoulders, she then put on a pair of chandelier earrings that went great with the dress but opted on no necklace since the dress had so much going on with it, it would be to overpowering if she was to add anything else.  
Now it was time for her hair, she heated the curling iron for a few minutes and quickly curled her hair tucking one side and leaving the rest to fall nicely on the side of her face. She found a pair of heels that matched and slipped them on just as Lois came towards her.

"You ready?"

Chloe grabbed her coat. "Yeah I am, let's go."

She sighed loudly as she got into the car as if this dinner that they were about to go to was more than just a dinner to her. "Hey isn't Clark going." Chloe had forgotten all about Clark and didn't even know if Lois mentioned anything about the dinner to him, she meant to call him after she talked to her dad but it completely slipped her mind.

"Oh Smallville, he has work to finish up he'll meet us there."

The car stopped at a huge building, the entrance alone was big so far less for the inside; they were escorted in like royalty and Lois laughed and scoffed mumbling a few things under her breath. They arrived in the hall where the dinner was being held, Chloe looked around, and it seemed they were reserved at certain tables since she noticed little place cards on the table.

"Right this way ladies." An usher said directing them to a table right in front where Chloe guessed was for the more important people.

"Hmm, I could get used to this kind of treatment, what do you say Chloe?"

"Yeah isn't it nice how we're now being personally invited to these sort of gala's and we don't have to sneak in like the old days just to bust a story." Chloe giggled remembering all too well about those times.

Not a second later Oliver came out with a thunderous applause by all his guests. "Welcome, I'd like to thank everyone for coming out tonight. As you all know I've been expanding Queen Industries over the years and one of my recent expansions of Q Industries was in London, I let no day go wasted when I was there I did all the work I had to do and I easily succeeded with a job well done but I didn't let my trip end just then without enjoying my stay there not doing business, I had a great time in London with one of my guests here tonight who showed me something other than the sites and scenery and that was sacrifice." Lois looked at Chloe knowing very well who he was speaking about but her eyes were fixed upon Oliver. "I applaud her for everything she has done to better someone else's life and that is what I want to do as well, I will sacrifice everything just to see her smile and be genuinely happy and because of her my trip to London was worth it. Don't get me wrong I'm glad I got that warehouse but I'm even gladder that I got her."

Chloe listened as he went on with the closing of his speech thanking people in his company for their efforts and whatnot, she knew he loved her by the way he spoke of her and the way he looked at her in the eyes as he was speaking.  
Oliver got an applause and came around shaking his guest's hands, he stopped before Chloe and he just wanted to grab her into his arms and kiss her right on those luscious lips but he knew what would happen if he did.

"You look stunning as always. Thank you for wearing it." He held her hands up to his lips and softly kissed it before going over to some of the other people.

Lois turned to her. "What was that about, and the speech, he seemed to mention you a lot. Now I definitely know something is going on between you two."

"Can't keep anything from you can I" Chloe looked over at Lois and smiled. "I'm sure you already expected something between Oliver and I since the first day we came back together."

Lois nodded not wanting to say anything so she could listen to what Chloe was about to say.

"Well you aren't wrong Lois, there is something between us and I think I'm in Love with him... No let me rephrase that I know I'm in love with Oliver just like he is with me." Chloe went on to tell her what really happened in London as they sat at the table having dinner.

Clark joined them at the table the minute Chloe finished telling Lois about Oliver and herself but obviously Clark didn't need to know every detail, he already knew they were together when he saw them kissing outside the talon.

"So you and Oliver huh, I never would have expected you to fall for him. You sure he didn't trick you or brainwash you when you were in London." Lois asked with one eyebrow arched higher up than the other.

"No Lois he didn't trick me, I didn't expect to fall for him either I just did and I also didn't expect you to be okay with this but I'm happy and so is Allison so that is what matters."

"Lois she is right and plus Oliver is a nice guy, he wouldn't hurt Chlo." Clark smiled at Chloe hoping Oliver wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't completely okay with it but he had to be supportive as Chloe's friend.

After the dinner they all retreated to another room that was a lot darker and there was another band this one playing dance music, few people were dancing in the middle of the room whilst others stood chatting with each other.

"I always get bored rather quickly at these things." Lois said looking around the room.

"Well we should go. " Chloe turned around to face Oliver who had just walked up behind her.

"Before you go may I have this one dance?" He placed his hand before her. "So?"

She took his hand and they walked out to the middle where everyone else was dancing, the few lights in the room which shined on her dress made it shimmer even more as they slowly began moving to the music. Lois and Clark both stood at the side staring at them, Clark wanted to ask Lois to dance but he was afraid she would flat out reject him so he didn't bother to ask.

"You really look beautiful Chloe and I'm really glad you wore the dress, you made this night a lot more special."

Chloe smiled and blushed like a silly high school girl with a crush but was happy in the moment so it didn't matter if she looked silly or not. She placed her hands around him pressing her face against his body, the slight scent of his cologne enticed her as she closed her eyes shut and continued to dance.  
Oliver bent his head to look at her, he smiled and then kissed her on the head and whispered '_I Love You'._

Chloe raised her head and looked up into his eyes. "I love you too."

Oliver stood still, stopping them from dancing, he wasn't shocked at her words just glad that she was feeling the same way he did, he squeezed her tightly to him. "I don't want to let you go ever."

Lois and Clark still stood there looking at them in the middle of the dance floor among the other people. "I guess we were so excited that Chloe was back that we didn't realize she was in love." Clark muttered

"It isn't love, its infatuation." Lois said coldly.

"Lois how can it be infatuation that is ridiculous, Chloe isn't sixteen or something; I think she knows the difference between love and infatuation."

"Okay it might not exactly be infatuation but think about it, Chloe falls in love with Oliver after such a short time...She just thinks she loves him because he is always there for her since you know that whole thing that happened between her and David. I just don't want to see her hurt if all this falls apart."

Clark had some sort of hope in Oliver because he knew he wouldn't string her along if he didn't have real feelings for her and if Chloe truly loved him now, he wouldn't do anything to mess that up.  
"I don't think Oliver will let anything happen to Chloe."

"I hope your right Smallville because if you're not he is definitely gonna hear it from me." And with that said Lois walked out leaving Clark standing there.

**A/N-Some feedback letting me know if you like this chapter would be nice. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. Thanks for readying hope you enjoyed it.**


	14. In Each Other's Arms

**A/N- Well here is chapter 14 after how long of not updating, I know many of you have probably given up on this story due to me updating so late but I apologize. I am very busy with everything and I don't get the time to update at all even if the chapters are already written and waiting. So enough of this I'll let you get on with this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

"I better be taking you home, it seems those two are ready to leave." He looked over to where Clark was.

Chloe frowned. "So what if I'm not ready to leave, do I still have to go with them if I don't want to I mean there not my chaperons."

Oliver chuckled. "Do you want to stay with me Chloe?"

"Of course I would." Not hesitating to answer.

Oliver walked over to Clark with Chloe on his arm. "Well since I don't see Lois with you I take it she has gotten fed up being here and might be ready to go, are you as well? I'll have the car take you and Lois home if you are."

"What about Chloe?" Clark asked.

"I'll take her home when she is ready to leave."

Clark stared at Chloe then at Oliver for awhile before saying anything. "Okay, I'll go get Lois then." Clark left them to find Lois who disappeared before Oliver and Chloe had come over to him, he saw her sitting in the other room where they were previously having dinner.

"Hey you okay?"

She nodded and stood up. "I wasn't lost you know."

"You ready to go?" Clark said after sighing ignoring her attitude.

"Yeah I think it's about time we get out of here." Lois held unto Clark's hand which he had extended when she was about to stand up, he took her out to the car that Oliver had provided. "Where is Chloe?" She asked right before she got into the car.

"She is with Oliver, he will bring her home so don't worry she will be fine."

"Is it okay to leave her with him?" she asked concerned.

"This isn't the first time she is alone with him and nothing will happen you can be sure of that. She is in good hands Lois." Trying to reassure her that Chloe would be okay.

Lois got into the vehicle, she didn't think anything bad would happen to Chloe but the couldn't help to worry, she was okay with her having someone in her life like Oliver yes that much was true but with the way they were both acting so suddenly Lois just thought that it was too soon to be like that. The love they both had for each other seemed too fast paced. Yes Lois also knew that she was fed up with David's cheating and needed someone there but she never did anything about it before not until Oliver showed up and came into the picture, personally Lois was glad Chloe got out of that relationship but this sudden love thing she had for Oliver developed rather fast in such a short space of time and for that main reason Lois thought that it wasn't genuine and worried a lot for Chloe.

"I'll see you home Lois." Chloe said as she walked up right before Clark closed the door of the car.

Oliver took her hand as they drove of and they walked back inside. "Do you want to go back and dance or no?" He asked softly.

Chloe didn't voice her words but nodded, they stood in the dinning hall, no one else there besides them. The music could be heard from the other room; Oliver pulled Chloe closer to him embracing her tightly as he began to sway to the soft music. Side by side they moved as both of their bodies were pressed against each other, with her in his arms neither one of them saying a word. With her hands under his arms she hugged his back, with his hands resting gently on her waist they were in their own little world where no one could judge, separate or do anything to them.

Time had passed and they both still stood there not swaying anymore, music had stopped playing a good while now and the few guests who hadn't left already were now leaving. The cleaners of the building began cleaning up around them and in other parts of the building but neither one of them seemed to notice.

"Sir sorry to disturb you, but everyone has left and they have begun cleaning." One of Oliver's employees that came over said.

Oliver raised his head and looked at him and then down at Chloe who didn't move at all, Oliver looked up and back at him again nodding. "Bring my car to the front, I'll be out shortly." He watched as the guy walked out. "Let's go home."

She looked up and smiled letting him go, he then placed his arms around the frame of her back and they walked out together. Reaching his car he opened the door for her, he then got in but not without telling his employee something after which they drove off.

"Did you have a nice night?" He asked her softly.

"Yes I did, thank you."

Oliver smiled. "No, thank you Chloe." He reached out a hand to hers and took it into his lap where he held it there while he drove.

"Is it really late?" Chloe asked.

"About 12:30 (am) why?"

"I wanted to call dad and see how he and Allison are doing?"

"There fine, Allison fell asleep a little late and gave a bit of trouble to drink her formula but everything is okay no need to worry."

"Chloe looked a bit confused. "How do you know that?"

With his eyes straight on the road without looking at her at anytime he answered with a serious face. "I called your dad a couple of times tonight." He then took a slight chance to look at her to make sure she wasn't angry with him; he hoped he didn't cross any lines by doing that. "I just wanted to check up on them. I hope that is okay."

She was silent for awhile and Oliver thought that he shouldn't have done it because it seemed liked she didn't approve of him calling her dad without her permission. Chloe leaned next to him and kissed him on the cheek, Oliver looked a bit startled because he surely wasn't expecting that. He squeezed her hand a little and hid his smile while continuing to look ahead.

"I can never thank you enough Oliver."

**A/N-I know there isn't much in this chapter but I left the rest for the other one, anyway stay tuned for the next chapter of Two Blondes.**


	15. Same Experience Different Ending

**A/N-Here is chapter 15 sorry that it took me this long to update but it's here now so hope you enjoy it.**

"No need to thank me Chloe, I haven't done anything," he pulled off to the side of the road; they had arrived to Chloe's apartment. "Seems Lois is waiting up for you."

He pointed to the escaped light as they walked to the back entrance of the apartment.

"No I'm sure she just forgot the lights on."

"Want to bet your life on that?" Oliver said smirking.

Chloe looked up and saw Lois's shadow appearing by the window, she seemed to be pacing around the room. Chloe sighed and shook her head.

"I feel like if I snuck you out of your mom's house and we're standing here trying to think of ways to get you back in without being detected…Wait how old are you again and why didn't you tell me you were living with your mother."

"Hmm you speak about it like you've done it before." Chloe looked back up towards the window. "I have no idea why she is so worried, what if I had never come home huh, would she wait up for me whole night and scold me when I come back the next day." Her expression was a bit angry

"It is Lois, anything is possible. Why don't you come over to my place?" Oliver held back the smile that wanted to show on his lips.

"You would soooo like that won't you?"

"You know me to well Chloe." A soft chuckle escaped him. "You're a grown woman Chloe and I can understand her being slightly worried but to wait up for you at this time is a bit too much. But since you didn't answer me about coming to my place I take it your afraid."

"Afraid of what exactly." She responded quickly.

"I don't know, afraid that Lois would be upset if you didn't actually come home or afraid of- me and what I might do to you once we're alone." The look on his face at that moment said it all.

Chloe giggled and came closer to Oliver, she had no problem with going over to his place nor was she afraid about being alone with him but she did think it was a little bad to do that so soon when Lois and Clark only found out about them earlier that night.

"I'm not afraid but don't you think staying at your place tonight would give Lois the wrong idea?"

He looked at the window. "What wrong idea, it's not like she doesn't know we're together and you have stayed with me before remember so it shouldn't be a big deal."

%*%

Lois paced around in the room, she had come home a few hours ago and after Clark left she took a shower and waited up for Chloe. She tried to understand why Chloe said she was in love with Oliver but her thoughts of that were completely different from what Chloe would think so it didn't help her much with coming up with a certain reason as to why she really felt that way.

Lois loved her cousin and wanted the best for but she still couldn't get over the fact that everything was progressing too quickly, could it even be possible that she was so heartbroken that she was too blinded and called whatever she had with Oliver love.

She was also a tad sceptical of Oliver, to her he was acting a little too good to be true. He seemed too involved with everything, not that it was a bad thing but Chloe was back now and he didn't need to be around her 24/7. She and Clark were there for that and as Clark came into her mind she got even angrier that he didn't even seem bothered that Oliver and Chloe were some sort of couple.

Lois sat on the tanned covered chair and opened her laptop; she decided to get some work done while she waited. If she kept the pacing up the way she did, she would definitely lose a few pounds.

%*%

"So? What do you say; I'm not forcing you but your old enough to do as you please your not some young kid."

She smiled meekly. "Hmm, you really want me to come over that bad?"

"Well it should be obvious by now." He reached out to grab her hands and pulled her even closer to him.

All Chloe could do was smile, his charm was too much for her even if she wanted to play it cool her face would say what she wouldn't voice, he really had something over her something that couldn't keep her away from him. As the saying goes 'Head over Heels' he definitely had her that way for sure.

"Okay let's go," She turned around and pulled him along as she walked over to the car.

Arriving at his place she quickly walked over to the couch to sit down removing her heels, her feet were killing her from dancing in them, was there nothing easy for a woman. Those damn pointy things they had to walk in for what exactly? She threw them across the floor as Oliver walked up eyeing them.

He began loosening his bow tie. "I guess that's a disposable pair with the way you threw them. " He looked at her feet. "Want me give you a foot massage?"

"I won't say no to that."

For some reason Chloe felt like she was living a different life than she was a few months ago. Yes everything that happened was still in her memory and also in reality but when with Oliver she forgot all about the problems and certain things from her past that would easily interfere with her way of moving on. Chloe just loved how he could make her smile without doing much, she felt as though everything was right when it came down to it, like all the puzzle pieces were in place and if not then he would magically make them fit to suit.

Lois and anyone else might not understand why she felt the way she did with him but for everyday that she was with Oliver she was her happiest.

She stared at him as he took her feet into his lap after sitting down; Oliver gently began massaging the soles of her feet. His content expression made a slight smile come to her lips while he concentrated on what he was doing. Chloe looked at his profile, at his eyes then his nose looking closely at the ridge under his nose and then settling on his lips. He was very handsome this everyone knew no doubt about it but there were many other things beside that that would make many women swoon over him.

"Hey are you sleepy?" he asked bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, no I'm not,"

"You're just very quiet that's why I asked." He passed his hands on her shin and then moved it down.

"Sorry I was just thinking about something-Are you sleepy though?" She raised her feet off of him and sat up. "I'm sure you're tired from working all day."

Oliver got up and got a bottled water from his mini fridge by the desk. "I can't sleep if you're not sleepy."

"Why not?" curious to hear his reason.

"Because I wouldn't feel right if I go sleep and your up, it would be rude of me, especially as your not sleepy yet." He sat back down next to her.

"Well I'll just come sleep with you then." She said simply.

"Chloe do you know what your saying to me. "Oliver chuckled. "I know I'm hard to resist but I'm not that easy if you think I'll agree."

She got up and walked to his bedroom but not without saying. "Don't flatter yourself okay."

Oliver laughed and watched as she left him sitting there, he was rather pleased with how the day went leading into the night and more than ever at her presently being with him. He wanted Chloe- No he needed her, he just hoped her family realized that he was genuine when it came to his feelings for her, well mostly Lois since she seemed to have a problem after Chloe told her about what they had.

"Oliver?" She returned.

He turned to face her. "Hm?"

"Um it seems I'm in that dilemma once again." She said standing in the doorway of his bedroom.

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What are you talking about?"

"I have no clothes to change into after I shower." She bit her bottom lip remembering all to well about the similar experience in London.

Oliver had to laugh at the coincidence of that happening again. "You can wear my clothes if you like orrr nothing at all."

She looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "I know you would love that but seriously, clothes please."

He nodded and passed her to go into the room. He pulled open the bottom drawer of the dresser and removed a pair of boxers and got a shirt from his closet handing them to her.

"I hope that is okay."

She smiled taking it from him and went to the bathroom, she closed the door behind her and rested the clothes on the toilet seat, Chloe then removed her clothing and turned the shower knob before stepping in. Now under the lukewarm water she passed her hand over her halfway wet hair then grabbing the only shower gel it had which was obviously Oliver's, she lathered it into her hands smelling it before rubbing it onto her skin, Chloe often smelt the faint smell of she shower gel on Oliver whenever she was in close proximity with him and she smiled thinking of the few times it drove her wild.

After coming out the shower she dried her skin and got dressed in the shirt he had given her, she opted on the boxers seeing as the shirt was long enough. Walking out the bathroom and into the bedroom she saw him preparing the bed for her, he had also brought a glass of water that was on the bedside table in case she grew thirsty throughout the night.

She practically beamed from the simple things he did, she had to admit to herself that he was certainly different than the way she imagined him the first few times they met. Of course she judged him a bit and that was wrong but you can't really blame her with the way that those millionaires and billionaires were it was hard not to judge them or believe all the possible false things that were casually said about them.

Oliver looked at her when he was finished with whatever he was doing. "You okay? Why are you just standing there?"

Chloe shook her head lightly. "Yeah I'm great, so are we going to bed right away or no?"

"Why? Is there something you want to do?" Oliver arched his left eyebrow.

"Not really," Chloe climbed on the bed and slid her feet under the covers destroying all his hope of them doing something other than sleeping.

He took off the light and was about to walk out after saying goodnight when she stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"To sleep on the couch,"

"Are you afraid to sleep next to me now, there is enough space for the two of us Ollie." Ending softly when reaching his name.

"Well I didn't want to overstep my boundaries, "Oliver hadn't moved from the spot where he stopped.

"You overstepped your boundaries long ago and you're now worrying about it." Chloe patted the bed for him to come join her.

He chuckled and came to the bed, getting under the covers he felt her smooth legs next to his. Oliver lay on his back staring at the ceiling; he suddenly felt Chloe's hand reach over his chest and her head was soon nestled close to his neck as she hugged him not saying another word. He smiled and placed his arm around her closing his eyes as he felt the warmth of her body on him.

**A/N-Okay so this is the end of chapter 15 hoped you liked it, I enjoyed writing this particular chapter a lot as it showed how close Ollie and Chloe are. Anyway stay tuned for the next instalment and some feedback would be nice on this chappie. Also I apologize for any mistakes throughout. Thanks for reading.**


	16. Two Questions

**A/N- Okay wow so this is long overdue I know and the people who once read this story might not be interested in it still but I was taken back to a time when I wrote this and the fact that I never finished it bothered me. I am in a completely different mind frame than I was when I originally began writing this and I know my writing pretty much sucked back then but I am hoping to end this the way that I had first planned to. So here goes.**

"What is the problem Lois?" Clark asked when Lois opened the door to let him in. She had called him at 5 am that morning rambling on and on about Oliver and Chloe and had to beg her to stop so they could both rest up before work.

"Have you talked to Chloe since the night of the dinner?"

Clark stood by the counter he was getting annoyed with Lois, every chance she got she was only going on about those two that he wondered if she was jealous. That had to be it because he could see no other reason why she was obsessed with them.

"Hey Smallville, I asked you a question." Lois put her hair into a ponytail and got her handbag.

"Lois you hurried me over here to ask about Chloe, you couldn't have asked that over the phone. When Chloe is ready she will call and plus she is an adult so she can do what she wants without telling us."

They both walked down the stairs and was standing before Lois's car. "Aren't you the least bit worried, she hasn't come home since that night and didn't even bother to call to tell us if she is okay?" She opened her car door. "It's like Oliver has her under some sorta love spell."

"Lois if you're so worried why haven't you gone looking for her, it's obvious you know where she is."

"I don't want Chloe to get mad at me she will think I'm overreacting and say Lois I was living in London and you weren't there to protect me and I turned out fine so you don't have to worry now."

Clark chuckled. "Well if you already know that then why are we having this conversation and as I said before Chloe is in good hands, now can we please get to work." He flashed her a smile.

* * *

Chloe opened her eyes to face the empty spot that Oliver had been occupying; she smiled as she recalled the past few nights she spent with him. It felt like she was finally free she didn't have to worry about being unhappy and lonely. Her life in London was over, the person she was over there was someone else, it was someone she created to cope with everything that was going on in her life at that time but when she was here, here with her family and friends and Oliver she could be herself, the person she had hidden away for so long, could finally come out again.

She sprawled out on her back, stretching her arms up; she groaned loudly and brought them down to rest on the side off her. She closed her eyes with a smile lingering on her lips.

"You seem like you enjoyed your sleep?" he placed a tray with breakfast on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside her.

"I did, more so as you were with me." She spoke openly, there was no need to hide the way she felt about him.

Oliver grinned. "I made you some toast sorry but that is all I had and of course here is your coffee, I also checked Alli and she is still sleeping so you can relax for awhile."

Chloe smiled warmly taking the mug from him, she sipped at the hot liquid and smiled showing she was pleased with everything.

"Chloe, how about you staying with me?" Oliver burst out.

"I have been staying with you Oliver, three days now actually."

He took the coffee out of her hands and moved closer. "No I mean permanently, you and Allison living here with me."

She remained silent.

"Don't give me an answer yet just think it over before you say anything okay." He kissed her on the lips. "I have to go I'll see you a bit later, I'll call to check up on you and Alli and Chloe do have a nice day."

Chloe dropped Allison off by her Dad, his fiancé was there and she was excited to see her for the first time so she knew they would definitely enjoy their time together. She drove over to the Daily Planet to see Lois and Clark, well more of the Daily Planet than them, she felt bad that it was more of the reason why she was going over there but she hadn't been there in so long she just wanted to see if the place had changed and if it would make her feel like she missed out on a great part of her life.

She walked into the DP sure it changed a bit but it was basically the same, busy as always, she was stopped by a few of her old co workers they seemed pleased to see her and some of them even told her it wasn't the same since she left. She thanked them for their kind words and walked over to Clark's desk.

"Hey Clark, busy day as usual?"

"Hey Clo, I guess you could say that." Clark stood up. "Um Lois has been worried about you so expect her to be not so pleasant this morning." Clark thought it was best to warn her even though she probably knew already.

Her facial expression changed as she thought of the possible things Lois would say. "Where is Lois anyway?"

"She left to look over some files in the archives. "So you've been staying with Oliver?" Clark easily slipped the question in.

"Yeah I have." Was all she said.

"Chloe I hope you're happy, I mean all this stuff that was happening to you in regards to David no one knew and well I don't really know what to say... I wasn't there to..."

Chloe stopped him. "It's okay Clark you can't protect me from everything and yes I am happy now."

"So you finally decided to show your face huh. "Lois dropped the file on her desk and looked at Chloe.

"I guess I did."

"Chloe I was worried sick about you."

"You have nothing to worry about, I was with Oliver and I was safe." Chloe said to reassure her.

Lois scoffed and turned around. Chloe looked at Clark for some answers but he had none.

"Lois I'm only going to ask this once. Do you have a problem with Oliver and me together?"


	17. Signed! A New Start

"If I say no are you going to stop seeing him?" Lois had her back to Chloe as she pretended to go through the files she had brought back with her.

Chloe didn't want to believe her ears, did Lois really ask her that question and was she really expecting an answer. Chloe stood there for a second trying to figure out what to say to Lois that would make her understand.

"I never thought that you would ask me something like that." Chloe spoke with a level of softness not to draw any attention to their conversation. "Oliver was right about you acting like my mother, I didn't expect you to be okay with us but I had hoped there wouldn't be a problem but I can clearly see that you're against it no matter what."

Lois closed the file but didn't move from her spot, for some reason no words could escape her mouth, Chloe was clearly upset with her and she had every right to be but for that moment she couldn't give her what she wanted which was consent for them dating.

"Lois I don't care if you like it or not I'm happy and that should be all that matters, it should be good enough." She turned to face Clark. "I have some stuff to do so I'll give you a call."

Chloe left and Lois turned around and looked at Clark, she grabbed the files off the desk and shoved it into his hands. "Those files contain the information about those mysterious kidnappings, been happening a good while now." She walked to the desk with the coffee and poured herself some.

"You're unbelievable Lois." He placed the files on his desk and sat down.

She sat down at her desk and began typing, her eyes glued to the screen. "You should get started on those right away the deadline is 2 days from now,"

Clark picked one up and opened it, skimming the contents. "Chloe is finally back and away from David, who was hurting her, she is happy and if the person that is making her happy happens to be Oliver what is wrong with that Lois?"

Lois didn't respond and just continued her typing. He had no clue why she was having such a hard time accepting Oliver and Chloe romantically involved but she couldn't stay silent for long, knowing Lois her mouth would burst open at any time.

* * *

"Mrs. Mack nice to meet you please have a seat, now concerning what we discussed over the phone I think you have a pretty good case when it comes to getting custody. These papers however need to be signed right away." She said handing her a brown envelope.

Chloe took out the divorce papers, looked it over and memories of her and David flooded her mind, times back to when they got married and when they moved to London came back to her as if it was a dream. It quickly left when all that was left was him using her, embarrassing her, toying with her heart. All that had happened didn't have her sad anymore she was angry, angry with herself for pretending everything was okay when it wasn't. She scribbled her name quickly on the line and felt relieved, her marriage would soon be over and she didn't have to worry about pretending to be happy, she could truly be happy.

"All that is left is for you to file the custody papers, present our case to the judge and leave it up to them." She walked Chloe to the door. "I'll have my secretary ship those papers right away, have a nice day."

"Thank you," Chloe shook her hand and walked out of the office and to her car; her phone began ringing before she could get in.

"Chloe are you okay? I was calling but there was no answer." Oliver asked as she answered.

"I'm fine Oliver. I met up with the lawyer you referred me to,"

Chloe told him she signed the papers and that she was heading over to her father's apartment to pick up Allison and wanted him to come over so he could meet her dad's fiancé. He agreed but thought that she should spend some time with her family without him being there all the time, sure he was glad to get to spend every moment with her but he respected the fact that they came first and he didn't want her father to think that he wouldn't let her go anywhere without coming along.

Oliver mentally prepared himself before knocking on the door, this time he didn't have Lois to talk over everyone and Clark to –well whatever he usually does, instead it would just be him to tackle whatever questions were thrown at him. He was sure Gabe had a few he had saved up from the last time that he would have no trouble to ask now. He fixed his tie and raised a hand to knock on the door when it opened before him.

"Uh,"

"Mr. Queen please come in." Gabe moved aside for him to enter.

"Thank you. You can call me Oliver, how did you know I was here?"

"Gabe saw you pull up when he was by the window, it's nice to finally meet you Mr. Queen I'm Mary." Gabe's fiancé extended her hand to shake Oliver's, her brown eyes twinkling.

"Have a seat Chloe is seeing about Allison, she will be out in a minute. How about a drink?" Gabe went over to a small cabinet and took out two glasses and poured in what looked like scotch.

"Thank you," Oliver took the glass.

Gabe sat down opposite him and sipped at his scotch. "So Oliver, Chloe was telling me how you two met in London." He sat up. "You care about Chloe I can see that, proof of it was getting her away from that man who I thought I could trust."

"Mr. Sullivan there isn't anything I wouldn't do for Chloe and Allison I just couldn't sit back and watch her unhappy, I knew I needed to get her out of that situation."

**A/N- Thank you for reading, please review and tell me your thoughts concerning this story. It seems as though this story has been going on half the time the show actually ran for :D but I promise I'll finish it.**


	18. Too Good to Be True

Chloe overheard the conversation between Oliver and her father, she was amazed at how much he cared for her, telling her father that the minute he saw her he couldn't stay away and how every part of him wanted to make David pay for what he did to her. She smiled; Oliver saw her at the worst point in her life and didn't run away. Instead he helped her; he showed a side of himself that Chloe could have only imagined a warm and gentle side that was beyond the typical rough exterior he portrayed.

She kissed Allison on the forehead and walked out to where Mary was. "They seem to be getting along well."

"Yes they are. I crushed some apples for Allison, go have a seat I'll bring it over in a bit." Mary smiled and continued her work in the kitchen.

"Ahhh there is my little sunshine, all clean." Gabe lit up as he saw Allison return with Chloe.

Chloe sat next to Oliver; a smile came to his lips as he took Allison unto his lap and began bouncing her gently, she seemed to like it as she began giggling. His smile became brighter and Chloe watched what was happening next to her, something that was surprising to see. Who would have ever pictured Oliver Queen being so good with babies?

"Here you go Chloe," Mary handed Chloe the bowl for Allison and went to sit next to Gabe.

"Look honey Mary made a snack for you, you ready for a snack?"

Oliver stopped bouncing her and she looked at Chloe and babbled incoherently waving her hands towards Chloe. "No sweetie mummy can't hold you now don't you want me to feed you?"

"You can hold her," He placed Allison on Chloe. "I'll feed her the apples."

Chloe didn't say anything it was like something from on the TV was happening around her and she was looking in from the outside, he took the bowl from her hands and dipped the spoon into the applesauce and zoomed it towards Allison's mouth. She opened her mouth without hesitation and before Chloe knew it she had finished it all up. Her mind had to be playing tricks on her, nothing could be this good, not once had David ever fed Allison or played with her and here was this man next to her who had his eyes set on making the world a better place and he was stopping to play daddy. Oliver had greater things to do out there than babysit her and Allison, she was stupid to think that she could be with him; after all he was still the Green Arrow.

"Uh, I think we should get going it's been a long day." Chloe got up abruptly.

"I was going to get started on dinner in awhile don't you want to stay?" Mary asked as she stood up.

"Maybe another time, I still have a lot of things to organize."

They all said their goodbyes and Oliver drove them back to his place, the ride along the way was rather quiet minus the few times Oliver spoke. They got out of the elevator and Chloe walked to the room with Allison, he knew something was wrong, for a minute he questioned himself thinking that he did something and hadn't noticed.

He walked into the bedroom to find her packing her tote bag frantically. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah over to Clark's," She picked up Allison and her bags and walked outside.

"Clark? Why are you going over there with all your stuff, if you wanted to visit I would have taken you." He didn't think she was going to stay by Clark.

"Oliver I can't stay here, I'm fooling myself if I do."

"What are you trying to say Chloe?" Oliver already knew but he asked anyway.

"I want to stay believe me I do but I'll only be in your way, we… we'll only be in your way." Chloe averted his eyes. "Oliver there are countless things ahead of you and Allison and I are not a part of that, a major part of your life is being the Green Arrow and that is a lot to handle on its own."

"Chloe I asked you to live here with me because I want you and Alli to be a part of my life, I've grown so attached to the two of you that I can't see myself coming home and you're not here. I may be the Green Arrow and what I do may be dangerous but I won't let anything happen to you or Alli."

Oliver stepped towards her. "Don't run away because you think I'll hurt you like David did. Let me love you the way you're supposed to be loved, let me love her like she needs to be loved." He touched Allison's cheek and she cooed.

Chloe looked at him after he said it, his eyes pleading with her to give him that chance all she had to do was say yes and he would whisk them away to heaven, was it so simple as it seemed somehow something inside was telling her to say no. It was telling her not to give in so easy; she was heartbroken too many times to believe all the goodness before her eyes wouldn't lead to destruction afterwards.

**A/N- It's a short chapter but it's relevant. Please leave reviews letting me know what you think I NEED to know if people are still interested in this story. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
